tunnelsandtrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Goodmen
"He can be pretty clueless at times, but by the Goddess can he climb" ''- Guillaume'' Ten Goodmen is a rogue, mercenary and nobleman from Ashcony. Personal Life House Goodmen Since its founding, House Goodmen were famed for their beliefs in peace in goodwill towards their fellow man... Until now. In the year 600, Sir Nineteen Goodmen gave birth to his firstborn son, Twenty Goodmen. More children were born after this, but the only other children who survived until adulthood were a girl, born in 605, named Twelve, and a boy, born in 615, named Ten. However, death paid for life, and the birth of Ten ended the life of his mother. Sir Nineteen, in his grief, fell into illness and died shortly thereafter in 616. So it was that Twenty Goodmen became Sir Twenty Goodmen, inheriting his father's title and land and became the head of his house, at the age of fifteen. Though young he proved himself capable and took upon the task of raising his newborn brother. The Reign of Sir Twenty The late Sir Nineteen was known for his piety, believing the values of Laima must be upheld and that the less fortunate must be protected from the horrors of the world, war being one of them. Sir Twenty respectfully disagreed. Sir Twenty thus turned Goodmen Keep into a training ground for those who sought their fortune through violence, an avenue of work available in ample supply in a land such as Ilarion. Ten Goodmen was raised in this environment, those men and women who would be feared by their victims grew up as friends and guardians of the young lad. Ten's Adventures Upon coming of age, Ten joined his brother and his band of fellows on many adventures across the land, seeking work where they could find it. From the noblest lord to the foulest thug, Sir Twenty took on all sorts of work; all that mattered was that employers were honourable enough to pay what they promised. Although Ten was accepted by his fellows, it was Sir Twenty whose name was cheered after every victory; it was Sir Twenty everyone turned to for hope and courage when defeat seemed near. Ten felt like a man caught in his brother's shadow, a man who only followed and never led. In the Autumn of 837 he decided to leave this band of adventurers, the closest thing he ever had to a family. He returned to Goodmen Keep, maintained by his sister in her brothers' absence, to ponder his future. But shortly thereafter he received word of the people he'd just left. That word was death... The death of his comrades. The details were unclear but something had destroyed them, something fearsome, only the bodies of his friends remained, yet no enemies lay with them. But it was noted that the leader was missing, the famed Sir Twenty was not amongst the corpses. Twelve tried to tell her brother that he was now lord of the house and that he must do his duty and rule House Goodmen properly, unlike their late brother. But Ten refused to accept that Twenty was dead and vowed that he would find him and avenge the friends he had lost. And so he set out to the land where they died, the city nation of Maela...